Items are often photographed and/or filmed in a studio environment and the resultant images and/or video rendered on a display device associated with a computing device. The resultant images and/or video can also be used as promotional and/or informational collateral associated with the items, which is also viewed on a display device. Post-processing or retouching of images and/or video captured in a studio environment can be time consuming and/or resource intensive, particularly when a consistent look and feel is desired and the items photographed in the studio environment are non-uniform.